She's twelve
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: It's sick to want a twelve year old... especially when your sixteen... Liley was a oneshot but after all the reviews asking for more i decided to make it multi chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's note: It's complicated how I got the inspiration for this story/one-shot, but I hope you like it even though it's a tad... different.**

_I'm going to hell... I'm seriously going to fucking hell... _That's all I can't think as the adorable little twelve year old climbs onto my lap and puts her arms around my neck. She smirks and puts her head on my chest and watches the tv as my dad walks by and says somthing about how adorable it is that she's picked me to look up to. I roll my eyes and thinik about that, if only he knew how my much this kid loved me.

I rest my chin ontop of her head and sigh. She knows I'm trying to contain myself. I mean... It's sick to want a twelve year old... especially when your sixteen. That's four years... I can't just make out with a twelve year old it's... _Buzz buzz... _My phone vibrates in my pocket and I raise an eyebrow at the little blond girl, she smiles devilishly as she gets up so that I can get it. I know it's a text from her.

She likes to play this game where she texts me stuff she can't say when other people are around. I flip open my phone and read the text... _What would you do if your dad wasn't here right now? _I roll my eyes and look at her sitting next to me biting her lip... I shouldn't think she looks sexy, I shouldn't... but she doesn't look twelve... she doesn't act twelve... Heck she knows more than I do when it comes to dirty mindedness. She grew up around a bunch of older brothers and she acts like she's eighteen.

I blink hard and then type back, _That depends wether or not it's past your bed time... _ I always use the age card, I try really hard not to flirt back but she always gets me too. I have no clue how. It's so wrong in so many ways I mean, she a _straight twelve_ year old, and I'm a _lesbian sixteen _year old.The reason why we are always stuck together is because Jackson is dating her older sister and she goes everywhere with her. Some how we became friends and she started coming over to just hang with me and that's when it started.

She says I just have a charm that she can't help but flirt. She says she's naturally a tease too. _How is a twelve year old a natural tease? _I stop my train of thought as I feel her hand on my leg... _oh that's how... _I grab her hand and try to pull it off but she's just impossible to fight against. I stopped trying to pry her hand off and figured maybe I'd just play along and make her mad. She doesn't like it as much when I pretend to like... well technically it's not pretending but I won't admit that.

I kept my hand ontop of hers and then looked at her and slid my hand off of her slowly as possible and she moved her hand up and I tried not to moan because that's my total spot. If anyone touched my inner thigh I just pretty much melt. I swallow hard as Jackson comes down stairs and grabs his coat. He stops and looks at us, I don't remember her moving her hand but somehow she got to the other end of the couch without me noticing, I must have spaced out.

For some reason Jackson doesn't trust me with her. He says she's like a little sis to him and doesn't want me to try and turn her gay. I tell him everytime that I wouldn't want to because once again... she's twelve. He hasn't seen us flirt or anything he says that its the way I look at her, he says, I look like I'm a bear in a cage, and it is sort of true, I'm controlling myself everytime I see her, I'm keeping my distance, and I'm trying so hard not to do anything... and most of all... _Whoa_

Okay so out of nowhere she's leaning her head on my shoulder. She always does have the perfect timing, It's like she has parent senses and can tell when they are coming in or out of the room and Jackson senses as well. So I'm guessing dad took Jackson to work since it's so quiet. Just me Lilly and the tv. I sighed and put my arm around the back of her and my hand on her waist as she puts her head on my chest.I think about that as I feel her breathing slow. _She's so cute_. I think to myself as I kiss her forehead and listen to her as she sleeps on my shoulder.

I gave in. I love her, so much, but she's to young to know what that is, so I have to watch her grow up before we can be together. We act like we're dating but we aren't. We haven't kissed, she's tried to kiss me but I told her no. We haven't done anything at all except cuddle and flirt nonstop. I want to though, but I won't, I have to wait. I have to wait untill she isn't twelve and I'm not sixteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana... although I do have a hannah montana wallet...**

**Author's note: okay so I was asked to keep this more than a oneshot and as sick as the story is, I guess I'll continue just for you guys :D**

Okay so she's asleep... On my arm, my numb arm. It fell asleep shortly after she did. I can't help but chuckle at the cute faces that she makes. Jackson will be home from work soon, but I won't want to wake her up. Yet I have to because Jackson will give me an annoyed look and be a jerk about waking her up and he'll start a fight after he takes her home.

"Lil, Lilly, you gotta wake up, Jackson's gonna be home soon." I whispered as I shook her and attempted to remove my arm from behind her. She groaned and slowly sat up. "Hey." She greeted groggily and I laughed. "What?" She asked, running her hand through her hair and raising an eyebrow. "You have sex hair." I said while laughing and she smacked me on the arm. "Shush it." She says, smiling, signaling that she's joking.

She shifts and sits there for a second, something I've noticed people do when they first wake up, they always have this glazed over look in their eye and they stare ahead and then all of a sudden they're fully awake. She gives me a sleepy smile and leans forward saying, "Do I get a good morning kiss?" I put my hand on the top of her head, patting it and shaking my head. "Sorry, technically it's not really morning so I can't give you one." I explained and then smiled and she just rolled her eyes.

"Must you always be technical Miley? It's boring." She says before pouting and setting a hand on my knee. "Yees. Uh,yes I do." I squeaked before standing up,trying not to give in. "Where you goin?" She asked and I gulped, running a hand through my hair... "I, um, just ... wanted to get a drink... from the kitchen, wich isn't in the living room..." I studdered, trying to think of an excuse for why I had jumped up. She most likely knew I was lying but I didn't care I needed a break from the close contact.

I went over to the sink and got a glass of water and stood there holding the glass and leaning against the counter thinking. I don't even know what I was thinking about I was just... well I was thinking as much as restraing myself. I just wanted to run over there and kiss her. She looked so cute... all confused and had her face all scrunched up as she walked over to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. She looked me up and down then kept walking toward me untill she was right in front of me.

I licked my lips, and swallowed, realizing just now that my throat had gotten extremely dry. I tried to avoid her eyes as she stood there, about an inch in front of me, and went to take a drink but before I could I felt a hand on my wrist. She took my glass from me and set it on the counter behind me. Then stepped even closer, making it so that her body was against mine. It hurt to breathe, I didn't know what to do, If I pushed her away I could hurt her, or her feelings, but my knuckles were turning white as I gripped the counter.

It took all of my strength not to grab her by the waist and just... ugh. She raised and eyebrow and smirked, looking into my eyes. She got up on her tip toes and leaned in, puting a hand on my shoulder and paused, waiting to see what I would do. I couldn't find my voice. This was so wrong, I should be yelling, screaming, telling her that this can't happen, telling her that I don't want this. I shouldn't want to just pick her up and slam her down on the counter and ... Oh man that vision does not do me good in this situation.

"Li-Lilly..." I squeaked and she stepped back. "What?" She asked, smiling as if she had no idea what I was talking about. "W-we can't do that." I studdered and she gave me a look, stepping back even more, crossing her arms. "We can't do what?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer she went back to the living room and picked up the remote, watching the tv.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Author's Note: Rukku's Twin and -little clip-, I love the idea of a time skip, and I think it's be the pefect idea, thank you so much i don't know how I didn't think of that, I honestly saw this story going down in flames because I wasn't sure how it'd work out right but that whole time skip makes it work so well, so thank you very much and I'll probably use it in the next chapter or two. I think I might do a few short skips leading up to the end... but I have no clue... anyways on with the story :D**

It's saturday... I'm laying on the couch lazily watching tv and wating for jackson to come home. I'm hoping he doesn't bring his girlfriend with him, she's so annoying. The thought of Jackson's girlfriend somehow links to thinking about Lilly and I find my mind wandering off thinking about her...

My thoughts are broken as I hear the door open and I instantly jump off the couch to see who's here. I see Jackson walking through the door with his girlfriends arm inside of his, followed by Lilly and ... someone I haven't met before? A beautiful brunette, walking confidently and it was like they all walked into the house in slow motion, as she slowly grabbed her sunglasses and took them off, shaking her head and then her eyes slowly slid up, meeting mine. Her lips curled into a cocky smile as everything sped up to normal speed and I felt like I had gotten punched in the gut.

"Hey!" Lilly screeched and then ran over and hugged me screaming, "Oh my god guess what!" I shrugged and looked at the mystery girl and then back at Lilly simply answered, "I dunno what?" She smiled really big and it was so adorable. "I have a boyfriend!" She yelled and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh... that's great." I deadpanned and her smile faded. I could tell she wanted to say somthing but couldn't because of other people in the room.

Then she realised that my gaze had drifted behind her. "Oh, Miley, this is Mikayla, she's straight." She said and then added that last part and giggled. I instantly turned red, wondering if it was that obvious that I thought she was gorgeous. "Oh, um, Hi Mikayla,I'm gay." I said laughing, hoping to ease the tension, and she just laughed and gave a cocky smile, shaking my hand. "Good to know." She said and then cleared her throat, signaling that she wanted her hand back.

Jackson watched the exchange and made a disgusted face. "Miles I gotta hang with Eva before work and then she's coming with me so you gotta keep these two company, and don't even try turning them gay it won't work." He said and then went up the stairs without waiting for a response. I hate how he always does that. He hates how I am so he brings it up at the most innopropriate moments.

"So..." I tried, looking at the two and they just stood there awkwardly. "I'm stuck with you two for the day?" I ask and they both nod. "Kinda like a babysitter?" I asked smirking at Lilly quickly and then realising that I shouldn't flirt in front of her friend just in case. Her and I had joked about how itd be if I ever had to babysit her once and... well the joking kinda turned into a playful banter about how I'd punish her and then we both kinda got turned on so I made and excuse to leave.

She smiled and shook her head. "How old are you?" I asked, looking at Mikayla, since she looked older than Lilly. "Im fourteen." She stated before pulling her phone out, apparently texting someone. "Oh, cool." I answered dumbly. Well I guess it'd be okay to like her, she's only two years apart, not four like Lilly. I can't like Lilly... but I can like Mikayla... yes Mikayla, only she's straight, damn.

**Author's note: I'm sorry that all of the chapters so far have been like extremely short, Im hoping the next one will be longer, I'm probably going to start working on it after I post this one up, I just wanted to get this up before I forget.**


	4. easier?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

This is so weird... who has their girlfriend's sister spend the night? That's just... wierd. Jackson's having his girlfriend spend the night so somehow Lilly and Mikayla got dragged into spending the night as well. We are all standing around, waiting for someone to think of somthing to to do. Jackson is on his date so they won't be back untill later and I'm supposed to entertain the two adorable... I mean the twelve year old and the adorable other one, Mikayla was her name right?

Both of them are looking at me... "What?" I ask and they both look at eachother and then at me again. "Entertain us." Lilly demands, somehow keeping a straight face when I couldn't help but smirk. I could think of ways to entertain her... In a clean way ofcourse? "What do you guys wanna do?" I ask before taking a sip of my ice tea. I feel Mikayla put a hand on my arm and I pretend not to notice as I keep drinking. "We could makeout..." She suggests, and I choke on my ice tea.

I cough and turn around setting the glass in the sink as I feel her hand patting my back. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I was joking I didn't think It'd turn you on that much." She apologized and joked at the same time. "It's okay Mikayla..." I started to say and then suddenly got a burst of confidence. "That image was just to hot for me." I finished, stepping closer and she just looked into my eyes with a blank face, surprised by my reply.

I raised an eyebrow and was about to step forward but before I could I felt a hand on my chest and was shoved backward. "Um, excuse me, you were NOT about to kiss my best friend..." Lilly says as she takes her hand off my chest and puts her hands on her hips, looking at me waiting for an answer. "But it's obvious she wanted me to, why can't I?" I ask jokingly and look at Mikayla, who laughs with me, that is untill we see Lilly's serious face and we stop. "Because you just don't... you can't kiss her, she's off limits, and strait, and she's like my sister, okay?" She explains in a really rushed, angry voice.

"Okay... okay okay, I'm sorry, I wasn't going to kiss her anyways, relax." I said, and then pat her head and kissed her on the cheek, before walking past her and toward the couch, not waiting for her response. Mikayla shrugged and followed, sitting in the chair next to the couch and watched the tv. I didn't watch the tv just yet, I watched Lilly. She was just standing there...

She stood there for about ten seconds before regaining composure and walked over to me and sat down close to me. She smirked and I knew that she was up to somthing. I raised an eyebrow and she just smiled. "What?" She asked in a perky tone and I just shook my head. "Nothing." I answered and then turned my attention to the tv. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my knee. I gulped and tried to pretend I didn't notice. Then it slid up a little further. Oh god when did it get this hot? I was starting to sweat a little and then Her hand started moving again, going in slighlty so that it was touching my inner thigh and I jumped up and squeaked.

I litterally jumped up, off the couch, and now I was standing up and Mikayla was looking at me like I was crazy. "I, uh, Love Emily Osment isn't she awesome?" I asked, pointing to the tv, apparently some disney show was on. Mikayla just nodded and went back to watching it. Lilly smiled and I slowly sat down again. She bit her lip and looked at me as if she was thinking. She took out her phone and started hitting numbers, I knew she was texting me most likely... Surely enough two seconds later my phone vibrated.

_I reallly want you to kiss me again... but not on the cheek :( That's boring..._

_Noo especially with Mikayla here._

_Pleease? _I looked up from my phone and she was doing her signature pouty face.

_Lilly... I dunno, maybe if she gets up to do somthing and goes in the other room... or... I dunno Lilly I don't think it's a good idea..._

She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket, before putting her head on my shoulder. "I have to pee." She said quietly and I just chuckled. "Then go." I answered and she sighed. "I don't wanna get up." She retorted and I just rolled my eyes and then poked her rib from under my arm making her squeak. "You're lazy..." I said and she just glared. "Fine, I'm going, not because I want to, but becasue you just tickled a person that has to pee, making them have to go even worse. " She stated and then kissed my cheek quickly and got up and went to the bathroom.

How does she do that? I should have seen that coming. Mikayla didn't even notice, she's too into the show to realize what's goin o- "You know you have to make out with me now right?" She said suddenly and I just tilted my head, waiting for an explanation. "Well... you know, she doesn't want us to, so therefore we have to, because It's like... the rules, If I'm not supposed to do somthing I want to, so we have to makeout." She explained and I just smiled. "Uh, huh, ofcourse, It's not like you like me or anything." I said sarcastiacally and she smiled that cocky smile that made me light headed. "Oh ofcourse I like you, you're all cute and nervous and twitchy whenever me or Lilly touch you, it's adorable." She answered and I turned red.

I'm stuck between two best friends... a twelve year old and a fourteen year old... a blonde and a brunnette... ugh how did I think for even a second that Mikayla would make thing s easier?

**Author's note: There shall be a sad chapter coming up and then a tiny time skip so get ready, hopefull I can do it without it being confusing**


	5. ruined moment

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana**

Lilly wasn't gone very long, probably because she didn't trust leaving Mikayla and I alone. She was back before we could even get up to sit next to eachother and then we all watched tv for the rest of the night. She snuggled into my shoulder the whole time, torturing me ofcourse. I moved as little as possible because I liked having her rest on me and I didn't want her to move, but I still acted like I didn't want her to.

When they decided it was time for bed I couldn't sleep knowing that they were downstairs. It was weird, laying in bed, wondering... are they asleep yet? Are they awake talking about me? What are they doing down there? Is one of them going to sneak into my room and have their way with me? Ofcourse my questions were all stupid but my mind over thinks things. I guess I shouldn't worry about stuff but I can't help it.

My thoughts are broken when I hear a tiny_ creeek. _I looked over and saw that my door was slowly being opened. "Hey, are you awake?" I heard a tiny voice ask. I squinted as a the door opened fully and I realized that it was Mikayla. "Yeah, I hardly ever sleep anymore." I chuckled and sat up. She hesitated and came in, fidgeting with her hands. "I, um, well Lilly fell asleep like instantly and kinda took all the blankets, so I was wondering if you had an extra one I could borrow?" She asked and I smiled, lifting my blankets and getting out of the bed. "Yeah sure hold on a sec I'll get one from my closet."

I heard her mumble a thanks as I dissapeared in the huge closet and looked for one. When I finally retreived one I grabbed it and turned around and gasped. She had followed me and I didn't know so it scared me half to death. "Uh, here, this ones one of my favorite ones." I blushed and handed it to her, our hands touching as she took it. "Thanks, That kid is pure evil sometimes." She said quietly and laghed, making me smile wider. "Oh trust me I know." I agreed, nodding and she smiled at me. We kind of stood there for a second just looking at eachother in silence, smiling like idiots and staring at eachother's eyes.

"Well, I uh, better go and..." She started to say awkwardly and coughed. "Yeah.. me too." I said, not even sure what we were talking about. She smiled and turned like she was about to leave but then stopped and put a hand on my forearm. "I know I already said thanks but... you know, thanks again." She studdered and the pecked me on the lips quickly before leaving. I just stood there for a second before I found my voice. "Go- goodnight." I called after her, my voice cracking. I heard her chuckle say the same back.

I woke up, not even remembering falling asleep. I slowly got up, getting dressed as well and went downstairs, hoping that Mikayla and Lilly were awake because I sort of sucked at being quiet. While I was tiptoeing down the stairs I heard Jackson groan and I rolled my eyes, not sure if it was just him dreaming or trying to get Eva to get busy first thing in the morning.

"HEY!" I heard as I flinched and stumbled slightly. I was watching my feet and trying to be quiet in case and didn't expect the loud greeting. "Morning Lilly." I mumbled as I blinked hard, hoping that she picked up that she kinda hurt my ears. "Ahem." Mikayla coughed as she loooked at me over the couch and smiled, I smiled back probably wider than I should have

"Morning Mikayla..." I mumbled in a dreamy voice and looked at her, most likely batting my eyelashes by accident since Lilly was glaring at me when Mikayla looked back at the tv and I snapped out of my trance. "What?" I mouthed as Lilly looked at me over the back of the couch. She just rolled her eyes and turned around, crossing her arms and watching the tv.

I went over and sat next to her and she didn't move a bit. She just watched the tv and kept her arms crossed. I was about to say somthing to break the silence but I heard yelling upstairs. Lilly glanced at me and then at the stairs worriedly. "It'll be okay, it's probably just them joking around." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. But ofcourse I had to be proven wrong. Jackson came stomping down the stairs in his boxers, without a shirt on and his face beat red.

"Fine, then if you want I'll just let you change in my room and then you can leave, hows that?!" He yelled up the stairs and we heard her yell back some form of yes. "Good, then afterwards you won't have to come back! " He yelled and then Eva stomped down the stairs, in her pajamas as well. "Jackson Rod Stewart, get your ass up here right now, If we're gonna argue I don't want you yelling in front of my baby sister and her friend." She ordered and grabbed his arm. "OH NOW you want to touch me?" He exclaimed and followed her after shaking her hand off. "Not everything is about sex Jackson!" We heard her yell before the door slammed.

We all sat there in silence for a few moments untill Lilly stood up and walked out onto the deck. I glanced at Mikayla apologetically and got up and followed so that I could talk to her. I walked up behind her and she had her head in her hands. "Lilly it's okay, what are you crying for?" I asked, petting her back. "They're gonna break up, this happens everytime, I just got close to you and they're gonna break up and I won't see you again." She mumbled and I just rubbed her back. I didn't know what to say, I'd never really thought of that. How suspicious would that be if we still hung out after they broke up?

"Lilly..." I said softly. She turned around and looked at me, her eyes puffy. "You know it's true." She said her eyes cutting into mine like knives. I felt my eyes getting wet... I couldn't cry with her right there, I had to be strong. "I... We could keep in touch, I mean we text..." I offered, knowing it wouldn't be the same. "You know that wouldn't last, we'd get tired of that and you'd forget me." She mumbled and I stepped closer, putting my hands on her shoulders rubbing her arms. "I wouldn't forget you... I couldn't." I whispered.

"You will, I promise." She whispered back, then sniffled and tried to turn around so that I couldn't see her cry, but I held onto her and stroked her neck. I studied her face, she looked so beautiful even when she was so sad, I couldn't ever forget someone as beautiful as her, I have no clue how she could even think that. I leaned forward, dipping my head down slighlty, and she straightened up against the railing, on her the balls of her feet most likely since she had gotten almost level height with me and out her arms around my neck, tilting her head. Our noses touched and I tried to control my breathing. I had no clue what I was doing.

Our eyes started to close slightly and my breathing became heavy because of the fact that we hadn't been this close for this long before. Our lips we a breath apart and at the last moment I sighed and backed up. "Lilly... I can't." I whispered, and put my forehead against hers. Instead of the dissapointed sigh I usually got I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. She shoved her palm against my shoudler and then punched me in the stomach. Not to hard enough to knock the wind out of me but enough to hurt.

I jumped back and put a hand on my stomach. "What the hell was that?" I squeaked out, more shocked than mad. "Why can't you?! That was like... the moment, that was the perfect moment that we could have had, we were supposed to kiss and you ruined it. This might be our last time seeing eachother and you had to do that?!" She screamed at me furiously. "I'm sorry Lilly I ju-" I tried but she cut me off, putting a hand up. "I don't want to hear it just forget about it." She said and then we heard her sister come down the stairs once more, this time fully dressed. "Lilly, c'mon pack your stuff, we're leaving." She ordered and Lilly just glanced at me with a blank expression and ran into the livingroom.


	6. nothing

**Disclaimer: I Don't own hannah montana**

**Author's note: I've been debating about hte time skip, I know that they are difficult and can either make or break a story and so I couldnt decide wether to put it right here or wait a little but I decided it would work here the best, hopefull it works, but if it doesnt I'll fix it haha, I'm already sure that I'm planning on having two or three timeskips but I'll just have to wait and see, anyways enough of that, on with the story... oooh and P.S. I'm sorry about the so much fluffiness with Mikayla and Miley, this is supposed to be a Liley story but once I start with Mikiley I can't stop and I get carried away, I promise that I'm going to try my hardest to turn it Liley, we just need a lil Mikiley for now ;)**

Two years ago I never would have thought we'd go to prom together. Who knew that the day Lilly walked out of my life and Mikyala slipped me her screen name on her way out the door, we'd end up dating for two years?

Mikayla giggled as I pushed her lighlty and we both landed on the bed. We both grinned like fools as I put a hand on her side and leaned in for a kiss, but ofcourse we were both smiling and giggling to much so we hit teeth, causing us to scrunch up our noses and giggle even more, and then we just sat there a few moments, my face against her cheek and playing with her hand, breathing in her scent. She was so beautiful tonight, I can barely begin to explain how perfect tonight was. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so gorgeous in her shiny turquois dress, with her dark hair curled with golden hoops in her ears.

She was so breath taking that it was impossible to keep my hands off her all night.Well, not all night... we planned on tonight being THE night. It's our first time, ofcourse it might mean a little more to me, since I waited for her, I mean, how many eighteen year old virgins do you know? I don't want to sound snobby, I love her and waiting for her is worth it, I wouldn't mind waiting forever for her. At the same time I found myself wondering if sixteen was too young, was I taking it from her? I asked her if she was sure when we talked about it and she practically yelled at me when I said I didn't want to push her. She also smirked and said she planned on doing the pushing. Leave it to her to be funny when we're in the middle of a serious talk.

Anyways, back to the here and now... The whole night was nothing short of perfect so far, I got her limo, we danced as close as possible all night and then we went to the beach walked and then came back to the hotel.That's where we are currently, giggling like little girls and staring into eachother's twinkly eyes. I'm sure that I have the same dreamy look in my eyes as she does in her dark chocolate pools. "Miley Ray, you have no idea how much I love you." She mumbled as her giggles were hushed and she put a hand on my cheek. "Oh bull Mikayla Martial, you are the one that has no clue what so ever how much I love you." I argued playfully as I took her hand and kissed it.

"Nope, I beg to differ." She said, flashing her genuine cocky smile and shaking her head. "You are so stubborn." I stated before dropping her hand and kissing the side of her jaw. Mikayla stiffled a giggle because it tickled and I started nibbling at it trying to get her to make more noises because it was just too cute. "Stewart... " She started to say, knowing what I was doing. "Aahmm, you are so lucky that's my spot... " She mumbled as I wrapped an arm around her waist as I continued to drag my tongue across the skin and scrape my teeth across it. She liked to tease me because I loved her big jaw, it was wierd but I couldn't help it, it was just so big and I couldn't help but kiss her and stroke her jaw with my thumb and then kiss it and ... yeah you get the point.

I finally decided to move onto her neck because it'd be really hard to hide if I left a hicky where I currently was. As soon as I started sucking her neck she drew in a breath and tilted her head back and put her left hand in my hair. "Oh god Miles, this is...ahhh, maybe you should slow down, I'm getting...I need to... Miiileyyy." She whined at me since I didn't stop, I knew that she had trouble finishing sentances when I did this to her and she was sooo cute when she whined like that. Ofcourse I didn't want her mad so I gave in and detached myself, sitting up and smiling at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she smiled. "I just... you know, I have to get ready before we... um... you know?" She hinted and I chuckled at her cuteness as I tucked her hair behind her ear. "What do you need to do?" I asked and she gave me a silly smile. "You are such a guy sometimes." She said while she started to remove her earring and then set it on the dresser. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "There are just things you need to do." She said as she started removing the other earring. It was funny sometimes how she seemed older than me.

"Like what?" I asked and she raised and eyebrow and then smirked. I could tell she was up to somthing now. "Well, for starters..." She began, then reached under the bed and pulled a bag out from underneath. "You can get your cute little butt in the bathroom and put this on." She ordered and I went to open the bag and before I could get it open she snatched it back from me and stood up, grabbing my hand and draggind me off the bed wth her. "No looking till you get in there, now go." She demanded, pushing me towards the bathroom, and smacking my butt before she pulled the door closed.

"Oh... my god." I said aloud as I pulled out the clothing she had told me to put on. "You are such a perve." I called though the door, laughing slightly, loud enough for her to hear. She had gotten victoria secret stuff ofcourse. It was hot on me, I'm not scared to say, it wasn't like the sluttiest thing she could have gotten but it wasn't the most innocent either. I looked at myself in the mirror, extremely nervous. I couldn't believe I was finally going to do this.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock. "You almost done sweetie?" I heard through the door and I grinned at myself. "Yeah I'm coming baby." I answered and then opened the door. Her eyes ran up and down my body as she gulped and her mouth opened slightly. "Wow." Was all she said. I smirked and put my forehead against hers, making her walk backward untill we got next to the bed and I kissed her on the lips slowly, letting it linger as I pulled back and put my hands on her shoulders, eyeing the straps of her dress. I licked my lips and slid the straps off of her shoulders and kissed her shoulder as I used my hands to slide the rest of the dress down and she bit her lip as I stepped back, making eye contact with her as she stepped out of it.

My hands went to her hips and her arms wrapped around my neck. Right as our lips met, we heard a loud buzzing sound. I hesitantly pulled out of the kiss and raised an eyebrow."Wha-" I started to ask but her eyes widened, "Oh that's my phone, its loud because it vibrated against the nightstand." She explained and the went over to answer it as I groaned. "Mikayyyla, can't it wait?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes. "It a text message from Li-" She stopped and looked up at me. "It's just someone stupid, it's nothing important." She said hurriedly and set the phone down and came over to me and kissed me again.

**Author's note:I wasn't sure If I should keep going or leave it there... **


End file.
